


Light Me Up (With That Body Of Yours)

by vernyx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernyx/pseuds/vernyx
Summary: It would be a lie to say that Moon Belle didn't have him under his spell that night.





	Light Me Up (With That Body Of Yours)

 

It’s hard.

Jaehyun’s been in tough situations before but this? This is new.

He seems to think that this situation in particular knocks every single troublesome moment he’s ever had to deal with way out of the ballpark. He’s come to learn that things of that nature come and go at a pace depending on how you manage to overcome them, or even so much as attempt to, but he’s never experienced something quite like this.

 _Attraction_?

Jaehyun can feel beads of sweat forming at the nape of his neck, runs his tongue over his chapped lips as the sound of black heels knocking against the floor of the practice room beats against his eardrums.

No, attraction – in itself – isn’t new.

Being attracted to his fellow bandmate?

 _This_ is new.

It’s new and it takes him by surprise, to put it simply.

The faux lashes fluttering against blushed cheeks, glossy rose-tinted lips stretching around a stunning smile, the vibrant yellow hue of the dress seems to glow against soft, smooth skin – it’s more than enough to have Jaehyun’s heart skipping several beats beneath his ribcage.

Can’t help but to watch the cause of his internal conflict style his bangs in the mirror, completely and utterly fixated.

“It’s weird,” he starts, hates the way his voice breaks on the last syllable – clears his throat and tries again, “It’s weird seeing you like this.”

Taeil, for the most part, pays no mind to what he says; minds his own business because he’s confident. He’s more than aware of the fact that he looks gorgeous in his Belle ensemble and there’s absolutely nothing Jaehyun can blurt out in his fit of nervousness that will ever change that.

So he doesn’t care.

And Jaehyun doesn’t want to acknowledge that there’s something about the way Taeil doesn’t spare him a single glance that just does it for him.

“But it suits him. He looks good,” Yuta retorts and the defensiveness is there, subtle yet it somehow hangs heavily in the air, clings to Jaehyun’s entire body like a second skin, feels like a pair of strong, capable hands wrapping around his throat – squeezing tightly, making it hard for him to breathe because he knows.

He fucking _knows_ Taeil looks good and that’s the problem.

Taeil has always been soft curves and supple skin but his entire get-up seems to _accentuate_ that – and Jaehyun tries to swallow down the lump in his throat as he shamelessly eyes the way the dress hugs Taeil’s waist snugly, the seams outlining the rise and fall of his hips.

He barely manages to hear Yuta mumble something about getting some hair clips from the stylists before he’s gone. Seconds drag on wearily, seconds that feel like fucking hours, the deafening silence becoming borderline uncomfortable for him but he’s still staring.

Can’t help but to stare.

Taeil breaks the silence first with a hum, brushes a lock of hair behind his ears and makes eye contact with Jaehyun in the mirror. It’s intense – the way Taeil holds his gaze calculatingly, as if he can read him like an open book, almost challenging him to look away if he dares to and Jaehyun can feel the way his cheeks burn, feels embarrassment clawing at his insides when his entire face flushes with heat as Taeil slowly gives him a once-over.

“You look nice,” Taeil says softly, appreciatively, grabbing the mascara on the table before he turns around and closes the gap between him and Jaehyun with a few purposeful strides, “I like what you’re wearing. It’s cute.”

There’s a small smile on his glossy lips as he runs his finger along Jaehyun’s jawline, playful yet coy at the same time, and the touch lingers on his skin. Taeil walks off to leave the room and there’s the telltale sound of those sinful heels again – knocking against the floor with every step that he takes. Jaehyun thinks that the sound, in itself, is hypnotising; positively spellbinding. He just might be losing his damn mind.

He stands there, gazing at nothing in particular, eyes a bit unfocused, struggling to stay upright; completely weak in the knees.

 _He’s fucked_.

 

 

 

 

 

Just when Jaehyun thinks that this day couldn’t possibly get any worse, just when he thought his apparent bad luck streak _had_ to have maxed itself out, things somehow turn to shit – more so than before.

He’s starting to think that the entire fucking universe is against him.

Thinks that, perhaps, he managed to disrespect some divine higher being up above and now he’s being punished for whatever wrongdoings he’s not even aware that he did.

Jaehyun went out of his way to actively avoid Taeil for the past two hours, trying his absolute best not to let them cross paths for any reason, if it can be avoided, for his own peace of mind. That is, until the members – painfully oblivious to his turmoil – proposed the idea of him sitting next to Taeil in the van on the way to the party venue.

So, he’s here, slowly curling in on himself while trying to make it look as if he’s _not_ curling in on himself, trying not to even so much as _brush_ against Taeil. Minutes tick by slowly as if time itself is mocking him – and he summons the energy, the courage, fueled by his own curiosity to glance at his side to see if Taeil notices that he’s on the verge of quaking like a leaf and passing out at the same time.

Taeil taps away at his phone, playing on some app that Jaehyun isn’t familiar with, seemingly unbothered, and he takes that as his cue to relax a bit – until Taeil shifts.

Shifts and spreads his legs ever so slightly to get more comfortable and Jaehyun stiffens, completely strung out, all the muscles in his body taut. It’s almost comical – the way he can’t seem to calm himself down, the way the cool and somewhat reserved part of himself died and has been replaced by a gawky, nervous wreck. He sneaks another fleeting glance and he swears that he might’ve seen Taeil looking at him briefly from the corner of his eye but manages to convince himself that, maybe, that’s not it.

Maybe, he’s imagining it. He has to be.

 

 

 

 

 

The general excitement of the Halloween party itself takes his mind off Taeil, for the most part. Seeing his seniors dressed up in their costumes pulled quite a bit of genuine laughs and smiles from him tonight and it felt refreshing – felt as if he can breathe again.

Felt completely relaxed for the first time in, what felt like, years, although it was merely a few hours.

Much to Jaehyun’s dismay, tension rears its ugly head, eventually, and he’s nervous all over again; finds his eyes locked on Taeil across the table, finds himself looking at the way he nonchalantly sips on his wine before turning in his seat to talk to Doyoung at his side. Jaehyun looks at the way some of his hair falls down his neck and to his chest, the way his skin glows under the dim lighting, his shimmering eye makeup, his rosy lips – so gorgeous, so _kissable_ – and Jaehyun’s enamoured.

Taeil is so fucking beautiful.

He feels bewitched – mesmerised by the sheer elegance Taeil exudes in that dress. It’s pathetic, he thinks, the way he can’t maintain eye contact with Taeil for longer than two seconds without every rational part of himself screaming at him to look away, without him blushing the prettiest shade of pink, without his heart hammering in his chest.

When it’s time for pictures and even _more_ socialising, Jaehyun isn’t sure that he’s able to bring forth the energy to fake a few grins and smiles for his seniors and the cameras but he tries to make it through. He tries and he nearly succeeds until he has to take a group photo with the others and somehow manages to find himself standing right behind Taeil.

Until Taeil bends over so that the people behind him can be seen in the picture, so that _he_ can be seen in the picture, but Jaehyun makes the mistake of letting his eyes wander down the subtle curve of his back, the yellow dress pulled taut over his ass and he –

He finds it hard to fucking breathe.

Can feel the embers of arousal gnawing within him, tries to take deep, even breaths through his nose before looks up at the camera lens and smiles just in time –  barely manages to get through even more dreaded social activity with his seniors before he books it to restroom, while everyone’s distracted, caught up doing other things.

He bursts through the door, grace long gone, and sighs in relief when he sees that there’s no one else here, mentally thanking the higher beings above for granting him this one thing. Barely has the time to calm himself down before he hears the door opening and suddenly there’s a hand curling around his arm, digging into his skin as he’s being pulled into an empty stall. It’s as if the world around him blurs at the edges when a pair of hands find their way to his chest, pushing him against the partition with the type of strength that knocks the air straight out of his lungs – throat closing up when his vision eases into focus and he sees _who_ has him pressed against this stall, whose body is flush against his.

_Taeil._

Jaehyun wishes that the ground would swallow him whole right here and now.

“Jaehyun,” Taeil whispers, mischief dancing in his eyes, a smirk tugging at his lips. He looks so fucking _wild_ , something that he’s never seen from him before, all things considered, and it makes Jaehyun’s knees buckle; has goosebumps ghosting along the surface of his skin.

He sucks in a breath when Taeil takes it upon himself to reach up and grip his hair, “Jaehyun, you’ve been watching me all night.”

His mouth snaps open but he closes it just as quickly, doesn’t know what to say, mind wiped clean as Taeil’s sharp eyes bores into his, rendering him speechless. Taeil lets out a laugh, an amused one, open-mouthed and full of mirth – as if he finds all of this shit funny.

“Do I look _that_ good in this dress? Is that it?”

Jaehyun’s pretty sure that Taeil can feel the way he’s trembling against him, if the way his smile widens is anything to go by, and he’s so embarrassed, wants nothing more than for all of this to be over. He opens his mouth again, in an attempt to spew pointless lies, about how he _wasn’t_ looking at him, about how Taeil has the wrong idea – for the sake of his pride, at least – but the words bubbling in his throat die out quickly, before they even have the chance to pass his lips.

Taeil grins at this, his hand dropping from Jaehyun’s hair to his nape, pulls him in a bit before whispering, “What is it that you want, Jaehyun? Tell me.”

The question ignites something within Jaehyun, something heady and overpowering, the sensuous implication of it lighting his nerve endings on fire.

“Y-you,” he stammers out before he can even think, let alone stop himself, hips canting forward in the slightest when he feels Taeil’s hand roaming over his chest and down the bumps and ridges of his abs, nothing but raw, carnal desire surging through his body when Taeil playfully tugs on his belt buckle.

“You want me?” his voice sounds sickly sweet, dripping with humour and Jaehyun can feel his head spinning.

“Yes, hyung, I w-want you,” Jaehyun breathes, eyes widening and chest rising and falling with each laboured breath he takes when Taeil hums softly and presses the palm of his hand against his crotch –

And Jaehyun fucking self-destructs.

Summons the strength that he didn’t even know he had to cup Taeil’s face and pull him into a kiss – soft, gentle.

Shy, even; like he’s testing the waters and Taeil lets him, gasps against those glossy lips when he feels a finger tracing the outline of his hardening cock through his pants.

Taeil pulls away and he sees that Jaehyun instantly panics, fearful that he had overstepped whatever boundaries that might’ve been wordlessly established but Taeil shakes his head and reassures him with a smile. He leans in again, breath fanning across the skin of Jaehyun’s neck.

“I’ll let you have me,” he starts, taking on that sweet tone yet again and Jaehyun feels his toes curl against the insoles of his shoes, “If you be good until we’re done with this party. Can you do that, Jaehyun? Can you be good for me?”

Jaehyun nods quickly, mumbles out affirmatives that he can be good – that he _will_ be good.

Because he fucking needs this more than anything.

Taeil initiates the kiss this time around and it’s just as chaste as it was the first time; uses his thumb to wipe away the gloss that he left on Jaehyun’s lips before walking out of the stall and going back to the party.

 

 

 

 

 

It takes Jaehyun ten minutes to calm himself down but when he finally leaves the restroom and returns to his seat, Taeil doesn’t spare him a single glance – talks with Johnny and Taeyong as he sips on his wine as if nothing happened.

Like everything that happened between him and Jaehyun, like that heated exchange in the restroom was merely a figment of his imagination.

And Jaehyun almost believes that none of it actually happened until he licks his lips, remnants of Taeil’s rose gloss blooming on his tongue and it suddenly feels as if the earth is tilting on its axis. In the restroom, Taeil’s eyes were fierce, looking at him like he was fucking _stripping_ him with his eyes, but right now, they’re much softer – twinkling with laughter as he giggles at something Doyoung said to him. He seems more docile now, almost meek in his own way and the stark contrast in Taeil’s character is enough to leave him feeling dizzy and lightheaded.

Jaehyun tries to put these thoughts at the back of his mind, tries to act like his self-control _isn’t_ bursting at the seams, like he _isn’t_ on the verge of grabbing Taeil and kissing him in front of everyone in this room – because he has to be good. He promised Taeil that he would.

So he has to do his part and own up to it.

 

 

 

 

 

The ride back is as noisy as ever, everyone trying to talk over each other, sharing funny stories that happened at the party and Jaehyun, under any other circumstance, would usually pitch in with a few stories of his own but tonight he’s quiet, scrolling aimlessly through the apps on his phone.

“It’s still early and the cinema is still open. Who’s up for a movie?” Johnny proposes, grinning at Taeyong who’s dancing in his seat, “Manager-hyung, don’t worry. I’ll cover your ticket and food if you be a doll and take us there.”

Jaehyun idly thinks that, perhaps, their manager is in a good mood tonight because he complies easily, although he scowls at Johnny wiggling his eyebrows, agreeing that it’s too early for them to head in for the night.

“Jaehyun told me that he doesn’t feel very well,” Taeil says and Jaehyun’s head shoots up when he hears his name being called, trying to mask the confusion on his face with something more neutral, more apathetic. “Isn’t that so, Jaehyun?”

Taeil looks at him then, eyes sharp and he swallows thickly, clears his throat before talking.

“Uh, yeah. It’s…it’s my stomach–“ he trails off and luckily Taeil is there to catch his fall, takes it upon himself to keep the exchange flowing. Jaehyun tries to avoid looking directly into the worried pairs of eyes, hoping that they won’t see right through him – he has always been terrible at lying.

“Can you take us to the dorm, Manager-hyung? I’ll make sure he feels better while you guys have fun.”

“Are you sure? I mean, we all can stay with him,” Taeyong directs the question to Taeil but gives Jaehyun another worried look, as caring and selfless as ever. Jaehyun gives him an apologetic smile.

“It’s no problem, trust me. I’m tired, too. These heels are destroying my feet as we speak,” he jokes and it lightens the mood a bit – Jaehyun lets out a soundless sigh of relief when Taeyong lets out a laugh at that and visibly relaxes.

The rest of the drive home is full of the members’ useless prodding, him being told to take medicine and get some sleep by nine people at once – and he almost feels guilty for making them worry like this, especially when there’s no problem at all, but Taeil gives him a look, as if he can read his thoughts and he can’t help but to shrink in his seat yet again.

When they’re finally at the dorm, there’s more prodding by Taeyong, some fake crying by Doyoung and Mark, some worried looks from the other members, some kind words from their manager and the guilt is there again but Jaehyun swallows it down – tells them that, yes, he’ll eat something; yes, he’ll get some rest – and he flinches when Taeil gently grabs his arm and pulls him away from the commotion in the van, leading him to and through the door of their dorm.

That’s when it all starts.

 

 

 

 

 

When Taeil kisses Jaehyun again, it’s just as soft as it was the first two times, almost tentative in a way, as Jaehyun curls his arms around his waist and holds him close. Taeil moans softly against his lips, heat blooming beneath his skin as he deepens the kiss and Jaehyun decides that that’s the prettiest fucking sound he’s ever heard in his life, pulls Taeil even closer and runs his tongue along his bottom lip.

Jaehyun can feel arousal beginning to stir within him and, this time, he welcomes it; gasps into Taeil’s mouth as he rakes his nails from the small of his back up to the nape of his neck, using his free hand to hold Taeil’s hair so that he can unzip his dress in one fluid motion.

Taeil smiles at this, amused at Jaehyun’s unbridled eagerness, pulling away and he pushes at his chest playfully.

“Get on the bed,” is all he says but Jaehyun’s already halfway there before he can get the words out and something akin to desperation has him clawing at his own clothes, has him stripping himself at record speed, lips parted as his eyes stay fucking _glued_ to Taeil as if his life depends on it. Jaehyun’s shameless, pride long gone and replaced with something borderline animalistic – pushes his underwear down his legs as he watches Taeil subtly do the same beneath the fabric of his dress, swallowing thickly as he runs the pads of his fingers along the length of his cock.

When Taeil pushes the straps off his shoulders and lets the dress fall to the ground, Jaehyun nearly cums right there and then. Digging his teeth into his bottom lip, he bites back a whimper, precum beading at the slit of his cock as Taeil closes the distance between them before climbing onto his lap and pulling him into a rough, bruising kiss. Taeil pushes against Jaehyun, coaxing him to lie flat on his back as he straddles his chest, briefly pulling his own hair to one side to keep it out of the way before he licks his way into Jaehyun’s mouth and Jaehyun’s eyes nearly roll back when he feels Taeil’s cock brushing against his stomach.

Taeil kisses him with fervor. It’s sloppy, full of teeth and tongue, and Jaehyun meets him halfway – doesn’t hesitate to reciprocate the same energy, sucks in a harsh breath when Taeil pulls away from his lips to press soft kisses along his jawline.

“I wanna leave a mark here,” Taeil whispers, and Jaehyun’s stomach swoops when he feels his tongue trailing along his the side of his neck, teeth digging into skin teasingly, “Can I?”

The mere thought of being marked by Taeil turns him on so fucking much, can feel his cock twitching when Taeil grazes his teeth against his skin yet again.

“F-fuck, hyung, yes please do whatever you w-want,” he can’t bring himself to care about how wrecked he sounds already, parts his lips and lets out an airy moan when Taeil sucks at his neck, nips at the pretty, red blotch blooming on his skin before he carefully runs his tongue along the mark.

He continues to work his way down and Jaehyun loses his mind when Taeil circles his tongue around one of his nipples while teasing the other with his fingers, back arching when he feels plush lips kissing down his torso. Jaehyun’s eyes snap open when Taeil’s lips find their way to his waist and he spreads his legs invitingly, desperate for Taeil to do _anything_ to ease the dull ache between his thighs. Taeil looks up at him, mumbling something about how pretty his cock is as he mouths along the sensitive skin of his inner thighs and Jaehyun shivers as he watches him blow gently against the flushed head.

He breathes harshly, holding the base of his cock and tapping the tip against Taeil’s tongue, lifts his hips as he takes his time sliding into Taeil’s mouth, letting out a long, drawn-out groan as wet heat overrides his senses. Taeil holds his gaze and Jaehyun wants to tattoo the image of Taeil’s lips stretched around the girth of his cock beneath his eyelids. Taeil doesn’t let him do whatever he wants, though, uses his hands to push his hips down, pulls off completely before wrapping his lips around the tip, runs his tongue against the slit and hums at the taste of his precum.

Jaehyun can’t help but to stay still with the way Taeil’s holding him in place, so he opts into resting a hand on Taeil’s head – not coaxing nor guiding – just needing something to hold onto when Taeil slowly pushes his lips down his length and swallows him down easily. Jaehyun gasps before a whimper tears its way from throat, runs his free hand up his torso and to his chest, toying with one of his nipples and he nearly cries out when Taeil tongues at his slit again, sucking on the head before licking along the underside of his cock.

Jaehyun moans out praises as he watches Taeil take him all the way in, down to the base, with effortless precision, again and again, watches him hollow his cheeks on the downstroke and feels the pressure in his stomach building when Taeil cups his balls, squeezing them gently as he deepthroats his cock.

“I’m c-close,” he warns, trying to buck his hips but ultimately failing to do so, heartbeat pounding in his ears as the pressure builds much quicker than what he’s normally used to, bites his lip when Taeil moves his hands from his thighs, wordlessly giving him permission to fuck his mouth. Profanities spill from Jaehyun's lips as he holds Taeil’s head in place, rolls his hips up and into his pliant mouth and Taeil watches him, watches the way his facial expression contorts in pleasure, breathes calmly through his nose and relaxes as Jaehyun fucks his throat desperately, chasing his orgasm, _right_ on the edge. When Taeil feels his cock twitch against his tongue, he pulls off, curls his fingers around the shaft and strokes him quickly, and Jaehyun sucks in a harsh breath, brows knitted together when his orgasm washes over him, staggeringly intense, ropes of his his cum landing all over Taeil’s neck and chest.

Taeil strokes him through it, leans forward and trails his tongue along the sensitive head of his cock, nearly coos when he feels Jaehyun’s thighs tremble and he watches him wince at the overstimulation but he keeps going, licks up the bit of cum that had gathered at the tip and swallows it down.

Jaehyun sits up slightly, weak as he leans against the pillows and Taeil crawls up his body, his knees bracketing Jaehyun's hips as he straddles him.

“J-Jaehyun,” Taeil stammers out, completely surprised, when Jaehyun wraps one arm around the small of his back and pulls him in, close enough so that he’d be able to trail his tongue along the skin of his neck comfortably, licking up his cum that had landed there – working his way down to his chest, gathering all of it on his tongue before he pulls Taeil into a kiss.

Taeil moans into his mouth, sucks on his tongue and it’s absolutely fucking filthy but so good at the same time and Jaehyun’s mind struggles to keep up when Taeil tells him to get the bottle of lube he left under the pillow. He wants to question it, wants Taeil to tell him how he gets himself off, maybe even show him, the thought alone making heat stir in his stomach, but he leaves that for another time.

“I want you to watch me fuck myself on my fingers,” Taeil purrs, a smirk tugging at his lips when Jaehyun hands him the small bottle, pouring some of the lube on a few of his fingers before he turns around, his back facing Jaehyun, holds himself up on one hand – reaching behind himself to spread his cheeks a bit, teasing himself as he looks back at Jaehyun over his shoulder.

Jaehyun is convinced that Taeil is trying to fucking _kill_ him.

His breathing picks up again, lightly strokes his hardening cock, watching the way Taeil’s hole stretches around a slicked finger when he pushes it in – and he doesn’t miss the way Taeil’s eyes flutter at the sensation, the way his jaw drops as he pulls his finger out, only to push it back in. Taeil lets out a whine as he adds another finger, the sound ebbing into a low, throaty moan as he fucks himself deeply, works his fingers at a pace that’s too slow even for him but he doesn’t speed up, spreads his fingers when they’re inside him, stretching his inner walls thoroughly.

Jaehyun groans, tightening the grip he has on his cock when Taeil adds another finger, marveling at how his hole quivers around the girth and he notes that Taeil takes it well. Taeil gasps loudly when the tips of his fingers brush against his prostate and Jaehyun’s restraint absolutely fucking _shatters_ , swearing under his breath as he coats a few of his fingers in lube before he carefully pulls Taeil’s fingers out of his hole and replaces them with one of his own. Jaehyun tries not to be too hasty, takes his time even though his finger slides in easily and he watches Taeil grip the sheets beneath him.

“D-deeper,” Taeil moans out, reaches behind himself to hold Jaehyun’s wrist in place as he pushes back onto his finger, taking it in as far as it can possibly go, humming appreciatively, “That’s it, just like that.”

Jaehyun’s fucking speechless, jaw nearly dropping as he slides in another finger to join the first and he watches Taeil slowly fuck himself on his fingers, flicks his wrist as he rubs against that spot within Taeil that has his back arching, that has him crying out and clenching around him.

“Hyung,” Jaehyun’s eyes are unfocused, so far gone, and it’s hard for him to fucking breathe, plunges his fingers in for a final time before he pulls them out. Whatever Jaehyun was about to ask dies in his throat but Taeil nods anyway, answering the unspoken question and he whimpers he feels a pair of hands gripping his ass cheeks and holding him in place. Jaehyun gets on his knees, hisses as he spreads lube over his cock and Taeil spreads his knees even wider, puts his weight on his forearms, back arched prettily.

Jaehyun moves his hands to his waist, uses his thumbs to spread Taeil’s cheeks before he rolls his hips forward, gasping when the head of his cock breaches Taeil’s hole, catching on the rim and he slowly pushes inside, a moan tearing its way from his throat as Taeil fucking sucks him in, clenching around his length.

He runs his hands across Taeil’s ass and down his thighs soothingly, somehow finds the willpower to stay still until he’s ready for him to move – and when Taeil starts to fuck back on his cock, he nearly pulls out and rolls his hips forward again, sliding in deeper than he did before and they both moan at the feeling, picking up a steady rhythm that has Taeil crying out with every thrust that has the tip of Jaehyun's cock brushing against his prostate.

Jaehyun tightens the grip on his hips, slightly picks up his speed, fucking into him much harder and Taeil lets out a sob, tugging at the sheets as he works his hips back, gasping out how good his cock feels inside him, gasping out praises, telling him how he fucking wants more – mind completely gone, lost in the sensation of Jaehyun’s cock filling him up, rubbing against his walls with each stroke.

Taeil’s eyes snap open when Jaehyun pulls out suddenly, letting out a noise of both confusion _and_ complaint until Jaehyun flips him over with a strength he didn’t even know that he had, holding one of his legs over his shoulder, lifting his hips before he slides back into Taeil’s hole.

“I wanna,” Jaehyun starts, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face, “see the face you make when you cum.”

Taeil can’t help but to moan at that, breathing harshly as he fucks back against Jaehyun as best as he can in this position, reaches down to curl his fingers around his cock. Jaehyun ruts against his hole again before he nearly pulls out, slamming back inside and Taeil feels tears pricking at his eyes, can feel himself getting close and he tries to gasp out a warning, arching off the bed as he jerks himself off.

Taeil rolls his hips back before he fucks into his hand, cumming with a desperate sob, panting and whimpering as Jaehyun works him through it. Watching the way Taeil’s brows knitted together, the blush rising on his tear-stained cheeks, the way he bit his lip as he came all over his stomach was enough to topple Jaehyun over the edge, and he’s about to pull out until Taeil moves his leg from his shoulder and hooks it around his torso, keeping him in place.

“N-no….inside…”

Jaehyun’s eyes nearly roll back into his head.

Fucks into him faster until he cums for the second time that night, bucks his hips as he fills his hole. Jaehyun pulls out, watches a bit of his cum leak from Taeil's rim and he decides that that’s definitely one of the hottest things he’s even seen in his fucking _life_. Taeil reaches out for him, pulling him down for a sloppy kiss and Jaehyun can feel him smile against his lips.

“Who would’ve thought that me wearing a dress would be enough to have _the_ Jung Jaehyun dropping to his knees in an instant,” Taeil’s tone is light, playful, as laughter bubbles in his throat, pressing kisses against Jaehyun's flushed cheeks.

“You just looked… _really_ fucking good in it. Couldn’t help myself,” Jaehyun’s completely sure Taeil in that dress will be the cause of his wet dreams for the next few months. “Wanted to fuck you right there and then in the practice room.”

Taeil hums at the image alone, sounding more like a moan than anything else.

“Jaehyun,” his eyes widen when Taeil subtly rocks against him, grabbing his hand and guides it to his slowly hardening cock, holds Jaehyun’s gaze as he coaxes him into wrapping his fingers around his shaft and giving him a few, leisurely strokes, rolling his hips shamelessly into Jaehyun’s grip.

“Make me cum again?”


End file.
